You Can't Stop the Beat
You Can't Stop the Beat is a song from the musical Hairspray it will be performed by New Directions as there closing number at Sectionals The soloist will portray the following #Tina - Tracy Turnblad #Sam - Link Larkin #Kurt - Penny Pingleton #Artie - Seaweed #Blaine - Edna #Mike - Ensemble #Franklin - Maybell and Amber Ventussle #Rory - Velma Ventussle #New Directions - Company Lyrics Tina: You cant stop an avalanche As it races down the hill You can try to stop the seasons, girl But ya know you never will And you can try to stop my dancin' feet But i just cannot stand still Cause the world keeps spinnin' Round and round And my heart's keeping time To the speed of sound I was lost til i heard the drums Then i found my way Tina and Sam: Cause you can't stop the beat Ever since this old world began A woman found out if she shook it She could shake up a man And so i'm gonna shake and shimmy it The best that i can today 'Cause you cant stop The motion of the ocean Or the sun in the sky You can wonder if you wanna But i never ask why And if you try to hold me down I'm gonna spit in your eye and say That you cant stop the beat! Kurt: You can't stop a river As it rushes to the sea Artie: You can try and stop the hands of time But ya know it just can't be Kurt: And if they try to stop us, Artie, I'll call the N Double A C P Cause the world keeps spinning Round and 'round And my heart's keeping time To the speed of sound I was lost til i heard the drums Then i found my way Kurt and Artie: Cause you can't stop the beat Ever since we first saw the light A man and woman liked to shake it On a saturday night And so i'm gonna shake and shimmy it With all my might today 'Cause you cant stop The motion of the ocean Or the rain from above You can try to stop the paradise We're dreamin' of But you cannot stop the rhythm Of two hearts in love to stay Cause you cant stop the beat! Blaine: You cant stop my happiness Cause i like the way i am And you just can't stop my knife and fork When i see a christmas ham so if you don't like the way i look Well, i |ust don't give a damn! Blaine and Mike: Cause the world keeps spinning Round and 'round And my heart's keeping time To the speed of sound I was lost til i heard the drums Then i found my way Blaine with ND: 'Cause you cant stop the beat Ever since this old world began A woman found out if she shook it She could shake up a man And so i'm gonna shake and shimmy it The best that i can today Cause you cant stop The motion of the ocean Or the sun in the sky You can wonder if you wanna But i never ask why And if you try to hold me down I'm gonna spit in your eye and say That you cant stop the beat! Franklin: Oh oh oh You can't stop today As it comes speeding down the track Child, yesterday is hist'ry And it's never coming back Franklin and Mike:' Cause tomorrow is a brand new day Franklin: And it don't know white from black Mike: Yeah! Franklin and Mike:' Cause the world keeps spinning 'Round and 'round And my heart's keeping time To the speed of sound I was lost til i heard the drums Then i found my way 'Cause you cant stop the beat Sam and Tina with ND: Ever since we first saw the light A man and woman liked to shake it On a saturday night And so i'm gonna shake and shimmy it With all my might today 'Cause you can't stop The motion of the ocean Or the rain from above They can try to stop ths paradise We're dreaming of But you cannot stop the rhythm Of two hearts in love to stay You can't stop the beat! Aah, aah, aah Aah, aah, aah Aah, aah, aah Blaine with ND: Come on you Vantussle's Come and shake your fanny muscles Franklin and Rory: But we can't ! New Directions: Yes you can ! Franklin and Rory: But we can't! New Directions: Yes you can ! Franklin and Rory: Yes we can You can't stop the beat Ever since we first saw the sun It seems vantussle girls are allways tryin Please someone But now we're gunna shake and shimmy And just have some fun today Artie and Franklin with ND: And you can't stop The motion of the ocean Or the rain from above You can try to stop the paradise We're dreaming of But you cannot stop the rhythm Of two hearts in love to stay Sam: Cause you can't stop the beat Franklin: (Tina:) You can't stop the beat!! (You can't stop the beat) Tina,Artie and Kurt with ND: You can't stop the beat!! (Tina: you can't stop the beat) You can't stop the beat!!' (Tina: '''you can't stop the beat) You can't stop the beat!! ('Tina:you can't stop the beat!) '''Blaine: Yeah !